


The Bimbo Division

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Gangbang, Mind Manipulation, Mindwiping, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Jane Shepard, Liara T'Soni and Miranda Lawson stormed the Shadow Broker's base to take him down...and failed.  They are now at his mercy.  Their attempt on his life proved very costly to him.  He will need to recoup his losses. And he knows just how to do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bimbo Division

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Bimbo Division **

A cleaning drone whirred as it moved down the hallway of the Shadow Broker vessel. Off in the distance the sound of several more drones could be heard. They all had a lot of work to do. For the hallways were caked with blood…

A handful of Shadow Broker agents roamed the halls, glancing around nervously. They tried desperately not to look too closely at the bloodstains. It was all very…unnerving. What was even more unnerving was how few their numbers were now. It had been weeks now since that asari and her two human companions came charging through the base, shooting everything that moved. It was amazing how three people managed to all but wipe out the Shadow Broker’s private army. But they did. The last anyone saw of them was when they went into the Broker’s private office to confront him directly. They never came back out. Or at least, not that anyone noticed.

A lone salarian walked through the halls, even more nervous than his remaining companions. With all the deaths, he had been skyrocketed up the chain of command. As low as he was, he is now at the top and the new head of the Shadow Broker’s private army. And part of his new duties was to give regular reports to the Shadow Broker directly.

He could feel his heart racing as he neared the Broker’s private office. He had never seen the Broker before. He had heard many rumors but only a handful of select agents were ever allowed in. The rest only heard his disguised voice over the intercom. But now he would seeing the Broker for himself for the first time…

The door to the Broker’s office hissed open. The new Captain could barely see anything in the darkened room as he entered. But slowly more lights flickered on and illuminated the desk on the far side of the room.

**Captain, softly:** “The rumors were true…”

The Captain gulped nervously as he gazed for the first time on the massive figure of the Shadow Broker, a yahg. Even sitting down the Broker was huge. The Captain felt like a frail toothpick in comparison and half expected the Broker to try and break him in half at any moment.

The Broker watched quietly with its many eyes as the Captain approached. The Captain came as close as he dared and saluted his boss.

**Captain:** “Reporting, sir!”

The Broker was quiet for a long time before answering.

**Broker:** “Status, Captain?”

Even the Broker’s voice sent chills down the Captain’s spine. But he found his nerve and continued.

**Captain:** “Cleanup operations are underway. I estimate 10% of our forces remain after the…attack. We will begin seeking replacements immediately. However, I should warn you sir, the cost of the cleanup and the new hires will be…high…”

Saying the price would be “high” is an understatement. Millions of credits will need to be spent to find and attract the right candidates, people who could do the job but also keep their mouths shut. New recruits were always lured in and kept loyal with money at first. In time they learned to stay loyal out of fear and respect for the Broker. But the Broker seemed unfazed by this enormous price tag.

**Broker:** “I have recently acquired additional sources of income. Money is no object to me. Dismissed, Captain.”

The Captain saluted and turned to leave. He paused for a moment when he heard a sound. It sounded like…whimpering? He quietly looked around. He saw nothing but the Broker glaring coldly at him. Fearing some retribution, he hurried and left.

The Broker watched him go and listened to the door hiss shut behind him. He sat back in his chair which groaned under his weight. Despite everything that had happened, the Broker was feeling oddly contented. He felt even more so when the same whimpering sound that gave the Captain pause rang out again. The Broker closed his eyes.

**Broker:** “Do not whimper at me. I have studied the adaptability of asari physiology. You can take it all…”

He opened his eyes and looked under his desk. Kneeling underneath the desk where the Captain could not see, naked but covered in dirt and bruises was Liara T’Soni. Her face was illuminated by the holo-collar around her neck. The Broker could see tears running down her face as she desperately tried to give him a blowjob.

Krogan and elcor are believed to have the largest, thickest dicks in the galaxy. Asari porn stars are always eager to have one as a partner but even the best have a difficult time handling their massive members. These two species have nothing on the yahg.

The first time Liara saw the Broker’s dick she almost passed out in terror. She was honestly expected to swallow that thing?! But thanks to electrical shocks administered by the collar she had no choice. She took the massive cock in her hands, her fingers barely able to touch as she wrapped them around it. She hesitantly stuck out her tongue and gave it a lick. It was revolting! And to make matters worse, the huge meat stick twitched in her hands! She wanted to vomit. But if she did so she feared she would get another shock from the collar. And so she continued.

Every day since her capture she would be kneeling underneath that desk. Every minute she would spend on her knees, licking and massaging this massive alien cock. She had grown accustomed to the taste but found it no less revolting. She would lick every inch, from the balls all the way to the tip. She would wrap her lips around the tip and suck on it the best she could, all the while vigorously stroking it.

Trying to swallow something so big is no easy feat but the Broker “urged” her to try and swallow more and more of it each day. With no other choice, she complied. Liara had no idea how much time had passed, how many days she had been practicing and attempting to blow the Broker, but slowly her mouth was adapting to fit more and more of the cock in her mouth. It is well know that the asari body is adaptive but a closely guarded secret is how _sexually_ adaptive they are. Being capable of breeding with any race in the galaxy, asari have evolved so their bodies could adapt to any sexual partner and please them. In Liara’s case, her mouth and jaw were expanding so she could swallow more cock.

So much practice has allowed Liara to fit the entire tip into her mouth. But she knew the Broker would not be satisfied with this. She looked up at the Broker fearfully, quietly pleading with her eyes for mercy, silently hoping that the mighty yahg would find it in his heart to let her stop.

But the Shadow Broker…is _anything_ but merciful.

He narrowed his eyes at his pet, silently urging her to continue. With one last whimper, Liara pushed forward and gagged as the Broker’s cock entered her throat. She felt his cock slide over her tongue and his foul taste filled her mouth as bit by bit his cock went down her throat. She stopped after swallowing about half his cock. She doubted she’d ever be able to swallow the entire thing but this should please him for now.

Her body and throat quickly adapted so she could breathe with that thing inside her. Once she was no longer afraid of passing out she began moving her head, sliding his cock in and out of her mouth as she blew him. The Broker was pleased with her performance. She heard him moaning softly and he gently placed his hand on her head, urging her to keep going. She obeyed and picked up the pace.

Before long she felt a dreadful sensation in her mouth. The Broker’s cock was twitching. He was about to cum. She tried to time it carefully. A yahg’s body produced massive amounts of cum. She was not ready yet to try and swallow it all at once. She would blow him until the last second and pull his cock out, letting his cum spray all over her face and body. He seemed to enjoy that. The twitching grew more intense as he prepared to climax. But just as she was about to withdraw, the Broker tightened his grip on her head and forced it to stay put. Liara’s eyes widened in horror as he came in her mouth. She tried to scream but the only sound she could make was a gurgling sound as copious amounts of cum poured down her throat. As she feared, her body wasn’t ready to take it all and some came squirting out her mouth and nose.

As soon as the Broker released her she spat up as much cum as she could and took a deep breath. Her tears turned into panting sobs as cum continued to leak from her nose. The Broker appeared pleased and unfazed by Liara’s crying. He looked down and saw the huge puddle of cum that had formed at his feet.

**Broker:** “You know the rules. Clean it up.”

Liara sat there sobbing, too distraught to make any attempt at cleaning up the puddle oozing beneath her hands and knees. The Broker grew impatient and pressed a button on his desk. Liara yelped as an electric charge surged through her body from the collar. She snapped out of her stupor and obeyed.

**Liara:** “Yes! …Master…”

It humiliated her to address this filthy yahg as “Master” but the Broker made it very clear that any refusal to address him as such when given a command would result in punishment. On her Master’s command, she bent down, stuck out her tongue and began licking up all the cum. Her tears dripped into the puddle as she lamented her situation.

She was so close…so _close_ to bringing down the Shadow Broker and getting her revenge! Liara, her lover Jane Shepard and their friend Miranda Lawson stormed the Shadow Broker ship, slaughtering his guards in droves. But then they faced the Broker himself. Miranda was knocked unconscious early in the fight. Shepard went toe-to-toe with the Broker and pummeled him with her fists. But the yahg was very strong…and surprisingly fast. He sucker punched Shepard and knocked her out cold. Liara, in a panic at seeing her love fall, emerged from cover and tried to rush to her side. The Broker took advantage of this by zapping her with a concealed stun gun. The last thing Liara remembered was writhing on the floor while staring at Shepard’s bruised, unconscious face…

When Liara awoke she had no idea how much time had passed. The Broker’s office had been repaired as though nothing had ever happened. The Broker sat quietly at his desk, watching Liara as she stirred and remembered where she was. She was horrified to discover she was naked with a collar around her neck. Even more horrifying was the realization was that Shepard and Miranda were nowhere to be seen. What happened to them? Did the Broker kill them?!

She tried to stand up but the Broker activated the collar for the first time. The pain was so intense that Liara collapsed. Her legs feeling like jelly, she glared at the yahg and demanded to know what the hell was going on. Where was Shepard and Miranda? And why was she naked?!

The Broker was quiet for a long time. When he finally spoke, his words were like a sledgehammer.

**Broker:** “Starting today…you are my sex slave.”

After another long silence Liara broke down in laughter. Did that filthy yahg truly expect her to become his _slave?!_ Fat chance of that! But before she could say anything in protest, he pressed another button on his desk and a huge holo-monitor appeared behind him. On it was Feron, still strapped to his torture chair. Slowly Liara realized what the Broker was about to do. She screamed for him to stop just as he pressed another button. It was Feron’s turn to scream as lethal amounts of electricity flowed through his body. He screamed and he screamed…and then he screamed no more.

The monitor blinked off. The Broker pressed the shock button again and Liara collapsed in pain.

**Broker:** “The same fate awaits your two companions…unless you service me.”

And it was that day…that Liara gave the Broker his first blowjob.

Liara finished licking up all the cum. She resisted the urge to vomit because she knew the Broker would just make her clean it all up again. She took a deep breath and glared coldly at her Master.

**Liara, coldly:** “I’m finished…Master…”

The Broker glared back at her. He did not like her insolent tone. Deep down he was impressed that she has lasted this long without breaking. He finally asked her what gave her the strength to be so defiant. Despite all the long hours of servicing him and crying, she would still find the strength to hold onto her own mind and never break. Liara grinned softly and told him _exactly_ why she was so confident.

**Liara:** “Because I know that this is all temporary. I don’t know where you’ve got Shepard locked up but I can tell you this. No cell can hold her. No torture device can break her! My love will find a way to break free and rescue me! Her and Miranda! And when they do, we’ll finish what we started…”

The Broker slowly nodded. So _that_ was the source of her confidence and defiance. Well, that could be fixed…

He ordered her to crawl out from under the desk and stand next to him. She obeyed and waited as he pulled up another holo-monitor. He pressed some buttons and some camera footage popped up on the screen. Liara gasped when she saw Shepard and Miranda appear on the screen.

Both women were naked and were strapped into very strange chairs surrounded by electrical equipment. It was not the same kind of chair Feron was strapped into, thankfully. Liara had no idea what kind of device it was. Shepard and Miranda glared angrily at the camera, their expressions defiant. Their gaze shifted away from the camera as two asari walked by them. They were almost completely naked, wearing only leather boots and long leather gloves. They moved around Shepard and Miranda, checking the equipment and making sure they were secure in their chairs. Miranda tried whispering something to one of them but Liara could still hear her.

**Miranda, whispering:** “If you let us out of here, we can take the Shadow Broker down! Help us and you’ll be free!”

But the asari didn’t even flinch. For a moment Liara wasn’t even sure she heard her until she spoke in a bland, almost robot-like tone.

**Asari 1:** “I cannot disobey the Master.”

The other asari working on Shepard’s chair heard this and chimed in.

**Asari 2:** “We exist to serve the Master…”

Shepard shook her head solemnly.

**Shepard:** “Forget it, Miranda. Whatever he did to them, they’re too far gone to help.”

Shepard eyed her asari nervously.

**Shepard:** “Where’s Liara? What are you going to do to us?”

The asari said nothing. She pulled out a visor and placed it on Shepard’s head, covering her eyes. The other asari did the same to Miranda. The visor was black so Liara could not see their eyes anymore. As soon as the asari plugged the visors into the machines a smaller monitor appeared in the upper right and left corners of the Broker’s holo-monitor. The mini-monitors were nothing but static but when the asari pressed some buttons on the machine and a picture appeared.

**Miranda:** “What the fuck?!”

“What the fuck” was right. What appeared in the mini-monitors was also playing in the visors right in front of their eyes. They were being shown…porn. It was a vid of a human woman being relentlessly gangbanged by a number of human men. She happily sucked a cock while two others pounded her ass and pussy. She gave four others hand and footjobs, seemingly determined to please as many men as possible.

Shepard and Miranda appeared just as confused about all this as Liara was.

**Shepard:** “What the hell do you hope to accomplish by showing us—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Shepard screamed and writhed in her chair as electricity surged through her body. Miranda did the same. But the electric shocks were not the worst part. Liara watched in horror as several mechanical tendrils emerged from the equipment surrounding the chair. The tendrils slid all over their bodies, seemingly caressing them as they slithered to their destinations. Two wrapped around their tits and squeezed them until their nipples poked out. The tips of the tendrils teased their nipples until they were nice and hard. Then the tendril tips opened up and needles emerged. The needles were inserted into their nipples and Shepard and Miranda screamed louder as they injected some unknown chemical into their breasts.

More tendrils slithered over their bodies, coating them with some slimy liquid.

**Shepard:** “Hot! Hot! I’m so hot!”

The liquid was a potent aphrodisiac that was making Shepard’s body hot and flushed. Same with Miranda. She did not cry out but her face was very red. Shepard screamed some more until another tendril slid into her mouth. She gagged as the tendril slid in and out of her throat like it was giving her a blowjob. But that wasn’t the end of it. On the seat of the chair between their legs opened a small trap door. A dildo emerged and inserted itself into their pussies. With tendrils in their mouths they could only moan loudly as the machines relentlessly fucked them, coating them with orgasm-inducing drugs, injecting them with unknown chemicals and played endless porn vids in front of their eyes. Liara watched Shepard and Miranda orgasm three times in five minutes. But the machines were far from done.

**Liara:** “Stop it! Please, stop it!”

She pleaded with the Shadow Broker for mercy for her friends. She could not stand to see them in such…misery? She offered to do anything for the Broker. She offered to be his completely obedient pet for the rest of her life. She would never do anything to defy him or make him angry. The Broker merely glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and went back to watching the screen.

**Broker:** “Your offers are empty, T’Soni. You will be my willing slave soon, one way or another. And you also seem to misunderstand the situation. This picture here…”

He points at the holo-monitor where Shepard and Miranda continue to writhe in a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure.

**Broker:** “…Is not a live feed. This was recorded right after your capture…one month ago.”

Liara…was stunned. She had been here…a whole _month?!_ Trapped underneath that desk all hours servicing the Broker, she seldom saw the light of day. The Broker worked odd hours so Liara’s sense of time had been seriously distorted. But she never suspected that a whole month had passed! But if that was true did that mean…?

The Broker pressed a button. The words “Day One” appeared at the top of the screen. He pressed another button. “Day Two” appeared at the top and the picture changed. Shepard and Miranda were still strapped in the chairs which, thankfully, were turned off. But something was…different.

One of the first things Liara noticed was the Shepard and Miranda’s tits appeared…bigger. Liara had the largest bust size of the three, dwarfing even Miranda. But now her tits were very close to matching hers with Shepard’s not far behind. And Shepard and Miranda, so confident and defiant the day before, now looked at the camera with fear, their bodies trembling. For a moment Liara wasn’t sure if they were trembling from fear…or anticipation.

**Shepard:** “Please…not again…”

Liara had never seen Shepard like this. She was practically sobbing as she watched the camera and cowered as the asari from before appeared on screen to prep the machine again.

**Shepard:** “Not again! Please not again!”

She pleaded with the asari to start their preparations. They didn’t even blink. Miranda was so terrified and distraught that she couldn’t speak at all. She sobbed hysterically as the asari fixed the visor on her head. Shepard started sobbing too as a new porn vid began playing in front of her eyes. To Liara’s disbelief, she actually spied some cum dripping from Shepard’s pussy as she began watching the vid. And then the asari turned the machines on…

The Broker quickly pressed a button and the screen changed. Liara breathed a brief sigh of relief, knowing she had been spared seeing her love in pain. But that was premature.

The Broker was now showing Liara Day Five of Shepard and Miranda’s torture. They were no longer strapped to the chairs but were bound in some new type of machine. Shepard and Miranda appeared to be on their hands and knees. However their limbs were trapped in these big mechanisms so you couldn’t see anything of their arms and legs beneath the elbow and mid-thigh. Liara had to admit, she felt a twinge of arousal when she saw how big Shepard and Miranda’s tits were. They were melons! They were these huge things dangling from their bodies as they were on all fours, face to face. But Shepard and Miranda could not see each other. Covering their eyes were the visors again, this time playing some lesbian footage, while some sort of breathing mask covered their mouths and noses.

You could hear hissing as the masks fed them some sort of gas. Their heads bobbed and weaved as they breathed it in. Liara could not see their expressions at all so she couldn’t get a read on their mindsets. And while they breathed in the gas, the two asari from before were doing a number on their asses. For the first time Liara saw smiles on their faces as they crouched down next to their respective subjects and fucked them with dildos. Liara fixated on the one working on Shepard. The asari smiled evilly as she fucked Shepard’s asshole with a large dildo while watching a second vibrating dildo going full power in her pussy. Shepard’s moaning continued as though aware that she was being fucked. After a while the asari picked up a squeeze tube off the floor. She held it over Shepard’s ass and squeezed, releasing a familiar slimy liquid. The liquid oozed down her ass, into her crack and onto the dildos. Some coated the dildo in her ass as the asari pulled it in and out, taking some inside, while more seeped into her pussy as it flowed by.

Shepard began squealing and thrashing as the liquid entered her body. Her limbs were bound so she could move much but she climaxed so hard that the dildo in her pussy shot out of her like a rocket with cum spraying behind it. The asari laughed and retrieved the dildo. She coated it in the liquid before sticking it back in her pussy.

The Broker changed the footage again. It was now Day 13. Liara wept as she gazed upon the state of her love after 13 days of this torture…

Similar to the last contraption, Shepard and Miranda’s limps were in harnesses that covered most of their limbs. But instead of being on their hands and knees their limbs where outstretched to their sides. They were held in the air while a helmet covered the top half of their heads, concealing their eyes but not their mouths. Shepard and Miranda were both…smiling. They were smiling widely, their heads swaying as the helmets on their heads beeped repeatedly. The cables attached to the helmets fed into a machine behind them. Liara could see a big monitor on the machine. It had only one word on it: REWRITE.

The asari were still present. They were on their knees and licking Shepard and Miranda’s pussies. Their pussies were practically waterfalls, cum pouring out of them at the slightest touch. The asari slid their fingers inside the two bound women and teasing their clits with their tongues. Shepard gritted her teeth and squealed with delight, clearly enjoying the asari’s tongue on her pussy. Miranda’s tongue hung out and she panted like a dog while her asari sucked on her pussy.

Liara was now sobbing. She turned to the Broker and pleaded with him, begged him to tell her what he was doing to her friends and loved ones. What could he possibly gain from doing all this to them? What was he _trying_ to do with them?!

For the first time, Liara heard a small laugh from the yahg. Or something close to it. His eyes still focused on the monitor, he answered her questions.

**Broker:** “My network is extensive. The information trade is highly lucrative. But sometimes I must supplement with income from different sources. I have set up different divisions to handle these various criminal activities. Smuggling, drugs and even…prostitution. Or as my men like to call it…”

He pressed another button, changing the picture again.

**Broker:** “…The Bimbo Division.”

There was no date stamp on this video so Liara could not tell what day it was. But Shepard and Miranda were still on the screen…but not the same Shepard and Miranda _she_ knew…

First she saw Shepard. She sat in the middle of a large group of naked human men. She had a lot of makeup on and also nose piercings and nipple rings. Shepard saw the camera and smiled seductively at it before opening her mouth and swallowing a cock whole. She grabbed two more cocks and gave them vigorous handjobs as she began to bounce up and down. The camera panned downward and revealed that Shepard was actually sitting in a man’s lap, his thick cock penetrating her pussy which squirted her juices all over his crotch.

Shepard moaned loudly and happily as she sucked cock, her eyes fluttering like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Her eyes darted all around at the men surrounding her. There were at least a dozen of them and those waiting were stroking their cocks in excitement. The man she was blowing came very quickly. Shepard was clearly disappointed but she happily sucked up all his cum. When he withdrew his cock she smiled widely as she savored the taste of cum before swallowing it. She opened her mouth for the camera to show she really did swallow it all and smiled.

**Shepard:** “I _love_ cum! A cum-guzzling whore like me can’t get enough!”

She looked around at all the men.

**Shepard:** “C’mon, boys! I need another cock to suck! I got another party scheduled after this one. And what do you think my asshole is for, _decoration?!_ Someone stick a cock in it!”

One man quickly offered Shepard his cock to suck while another crouched down and thrust his dick into her asshole. She moaned loudly and happily and fucked them even harder as the camera panned away from her.

Liara could now see Miranda. She too was in the middle of a gangbang but unlike Shepard, all her men were aliens. She was in a position much like Shepard’s. Lying on his back fucking her pussy was a turian. A krogan had his massive member penetrating her asshole. Surprisingly her hole was able to swallow the entire thing. Meanwhile the men she was blowing and giving handjobs to were all vorcha. Miranda’s eyes looked fierce as she sucked vorcha cock, her hands moving at lightning speeds as she stroked the others. At first Liara thought that maybe she was upset that she was being fucked by aliens. After all, Miranda _was_ a member of Cerberus. But then Miranda pulled her head back and vorcha cock came out. The vorcha began stroking his cock as Miranda grinned at them all.

**Miranda:** “Cum dump! I’m an alien CUM DUMP! FUCK ME like the lowly human bitch that I am! Shoot your fucking loads all OVER ME!”

Her dirty talk excited the vorcha and the krogan. The vorcha she had been blowing stroked his cock faster while the krogan thrust harder. Miranda was pleased with this…but noticed that the turian was moving at the same pace as before. She looked down and glared at him.

**Miranda:** “What the _fuck_ are you waiting for?! Fuck me HARDER!!”

The turian grunted and frowned.

**Turian:** “I’m trying! I’m fucking you as hard as I can!”

Miranda frowned at him for a while but that quickly turned into a sly grin.

**Miranda:** “Would it make you harder if you knew that you were punishing a former member of Cerberus…?”

All the aliens stopped fucking her. They exchanged shocked glances which quickly became enraged ones. The turian especially seemed angry.

**Turian:** “Ce…CERBERUS?!”

Miranda nodded, still grinning. The turian trembled with rage before grabbing her hips and thrusting his cock deeper inside her. Miranda squealed and the vorcha she was blowing grabbed her head and forced his cock back in her mouth. The krogan pounded her even harder and faster than before while the two vorcha she was giving handjobs to hissed and cursed at her, saying degrading things for being part of Cerberus. Clearly all of them had a grudge against the organization.

The camera moved back to Shepard. The men she had been giving handjobs to had cum and sprayed their loads on her face. Cum oozed down it as she finished her latest blowjob. After swallowing the cum she peeked over her shoulder at Miranda and saw how fiercely the aliens were fucking her. She turned back to her men and frowned at them.

**Shepard:** “You see that?! Are you going let a bunch of fucking _aliens_ outdo you?! Fuck…me…HARDER!!!!”

The humans quickly matched the aliens’ speed and intensity. The camera pulled back so it could see both women, happily enjoying their respective orgies. Then the Broker’s holo-monitor blinked off.

The Broker sat quietly at his desk while he awaited Liara’s reaction. To say she was despairing was an understatement. Her mind was desperately trying to cope with what she just saw.

Miranda…

Shepard…

Her love…

Both reduced…to whores.

No more tears ran down Liara’s face. She was beyond tears now. She had none left. But still she managed to find some strength. She clenched her fists angrily and stared at the floor.

**Liara, softly:** “Lies…”

The Broker said nothing. She looked at him and clenched her fists so tight they nearly bled.

**Liara:** “Those were all LIES! No WAY was that Shepard and Miranda! You must have used doubles or…doctored the footage so those people looked and sounded like them! You’re trying to TRICK ME!”

As though he were disappointed, the Broker slowly shook his head.

**Broker:** “Since their capture your friends had been hooked up to a total of seven different devices. The first six, the first two you saw, were designed to alter their bodies. They modified their bodies with chemical injections to increase their sex appeal. They were fed numerous drugs to increase their bodies’ arousals, making them horny at the slightest touch or provocation. But the last machine, the last one you saw, was a memory altering device. Their thoughts, their memories, were all altered and overwritten. They now believe they are my loyal whores, graciously helping me achieve my goals. They love sex and serving me above anything else. And they remember nothing…about you…”

That last sentence in particular hurt. But Liara stayed strong.

**Liara:** “ _Nothing_ will EVER make Shepard forget me! We are lovers! We are bonded! If she were to ever see me again, she would instantly recognize me and come to my rescue!”

The Broker’s eyes widened a little bit, as though in shock. He pondered this statement a moment before pressing another button.

**Broker:** “Let’s test this, shall we?”

They waited several minutes in silence until the office door opened. Liara gasped in happiness and shock when she saw Shepard and Miranda enter. They were dressed like sexy schoolgirls with short skirts, white blouses, stockings and high heels. Miranda wore glasses while Shepard just had her nose ring. They entered the office and stopped in the middle of the room. Both of them looked at the Shadow Broker and grinned. Neither of them looked at Liara…

**Shepard:** “Hey, Boss. What can we do for you?”

Liara’s mouth moved like she was saying something but no sound came out. Why wasn’t Shepard looking at her? The Broker watched her out of the corner of his eye to study her reaction before speaking.

**Broker:** “Your last assignment went smoothly?”

**Miranda:** “Fuck yeah!”

Miranda began massaging her tits through her uniform.

**Miranda:** “That corporate party was a complete fuck-fest! All those dirty old men _love_ the naughty schoolgirl routine. I beat Shepard by fucking 36 cocks tonight.”

Shepard shot her a dirty look.

**Shepard:** “Hey! You know the rules! You may have started fucking that last guy alone but it became a threesome in the end so it counts for both of us. We _tied!_ ”

Miranda rolled her eyes and shook her head. The Broker looked at Liara and softly ordered her to stand before them. With a gentle nod she moved around the desk and positioned herself in front of and between Shepard and Miranda. Finally the two women noticed her and eyed her up. Liara looked into their eyes and saw…nothing. There was no recognition in them.

**Broker:** “Do you recognize this asari?”

Shepard and Miranda exchanged confused glances. They circled around Liara, checking out her entire body, before returning to their original positions. Shepard shrugged.

**Shepard:** “Bitch doesn’t look familiar to me. You, Miri?”

Miranda shook her head.

**Miranda:** “Nope. Just another blue whore to me. Though I’d _love_ to get my hands on those tits…”

Miranda licked her lips and held up her hands, motioning her fingers like she was feeling up Liara’s breasts. Liara ignored her and looked at Shepard. Her heart sunk when she heard Shepard’s words.

Shepard…her savior…the love of her life…did not recognize her at all.

Shepard continued to eye her up and nodded.

**Shepard:** “Hey Boss! Can we fuck this dumb bitch before we move on to our next job? We’ve got a lesbian party next and she’d be a good warm-up.”

**Broker:** “Certainly…”

The Broker opened a drawer and pulled out a small metal case. He tossed it at Shepard and she caught it. Inside were two hypodermic needles.

**Broker:** “But inject yourself with this first. It is an experimental drug. Some of your clients have been clamoring for a drug like this…”

Shepard immediately took out a needle and rolled up her sleeve.

**Shepard:** “You got it, Boss.”

She injected her arm and passed the case to Miranda. She waited for it to kick in, whatever it was supposed to do. Miranda waited to see what the drug did before injecting herself, watching Shepard intently. After a minute with no apparent effect, Shepard opened her mouth to say something…and stopped. She gritted her teeth and grunted in pain. She slouched over and was clearly very uncomfortable. She looked down at her skirt. Liara looked down too. A few moments later the source of Shepard’s discomfort became apparent. Liara dropped to her knees and her jaw dropped in shock and horror.

A dick…a huge, actual _dick_ poked out from under Shepard’s skirt, rock hard and ready for action. Shepard’s eyes widened in shock and awe when she saw it. Gently she touched it as though making sure it was real. She held it gingerly at first and then began stroking it. Her eyes fluttered like it was a very pleasurable sensation. When she was done she burst into a wide smile.

**Shepard:** “Oh fuck YES!!!”

She looked at Liara. On her knees with her mouth still hanging open like that, she was at the perfect blowjob height. Like a flash she swooped in and thrust her new cock in Liara’s open mouth. Liara gagged but hardly flinched as the thick member slid in and out of her throat. Unable to stay upright, Liara fell forward so she was on her hands and knees. Shepard crouched down so she could keep her cock in her mouth. She grabbed her head and steadied it as she drove her new meat stick into Liara’s mouth pussy.

Liara’s face would go under Shepard’s skirt as she thrust. She saw up close what the drug did. It enlarged her clit and turned it into a cock. Her pussy was still there underneath it, leaking like a river. Every time Liara’s nose touched Shepard’s groin she would breathe in the familiar scent of her love. But it was tainted. With Shepard’s scent was the scent of countless other men and women who have fucked her during this time. Shepard was…

Liara blinked several times and looked over at Miranda. She had already injected herself and her new cock was beginning to grow. Grinning like a maniac once it was finished, she swooped in and grabbed Liara’s plump ass. She rubbed the tip of her cock against Liara’s pussy before sliding it in.

**Miranda:** “OH YEAH!!!”

Liara’s tight pussy around her new cock was absolute heaven for Miranda. She was so tight! She now fully understood why men love fucking her pussy so much. She thrust like a piston and drove her entire cock inside her.

Liara…did not fight it. She did not resist at all. She saw no point. This…was Shepard. This was Miranda. But it wasn’t. They _weren’t_ Shepard and Miranda. Not anymore anyway. Now…they were whores. Obedient futa fuck-whores who loved nothing more than to suck cock and fuck pussy.

Shepard was Liara’s reason for fighting. Her reason for living. And now she was gone. The woman fucking her mouth now felt absolutely nothing when she looked at her. There was no bond between them.

Shepard was…gone.

**Shepard:** “Oh fuck! I’m cumming!”

**Miranda:** “Me too! I’m CUMMING!”

Both women came at the same time. Shepard’s hot cum flowed down Liara’s throat while Miranda’s filled her pussy to the brim. It was all surprisingly…tasty. Better than the Shadow Broker’s anyway.

Shepard and Miranda released her and Liara collapsed. Liara’s empty eyes gazed off into space as cum dripped out of her pussy and open mouth. Shepard and Miranda panted heavily, their new dicks flopping around as they poked out from beneath their skirts. The Broker was watching them this entire time and was quite pleased.

**Broker:** “Excellent. The drug works as intended. It should last only four hours though. Practice with your sisters in the Bimbo Division before heading out. I want the first public test of this drug to be a success.”

Both their cocks hardened at the thought of fucking all the other waiting whores in the Bimbo Division dormitories.

**Miranda:** “Gladly, Boss!”

Miranda turned and hurried to the door. However, Shepard paused.

**Shepard:** “Yeah…gladly…”

Shepard was hesitating. At first her eyes were on her cock. But then they turned to the naked asari on the floor. It was strange but…when she was fucking her…something _did_ seem familiar about her. She felt a twinge of fondness for this asari as though…had they fucked before?

She looked at her boss and saw a stern expression on his face. She straightened up and shrugged off this feeling. Whatever it was, it was unimportant. What _is_ important is earning more money for the Shadow Broker! Nothing else mattered!

**Shepard:** “Wait for me!”

She hurried off to catch up with Miranda, cock in hand and stroking it hard, eager to fuck more pussies with it.

When the door shut behind them, the Broker turned his gaze to Liara. She had not moved since Shepard and Miranda finished fucking her. She did not look at Shepard the entire time. She did not notice how Shepard hesitated, how for just a moment, there _was_ a hint a recognition in her eyes…

**Broker:** “You have seen the truth now, slave. The Shepard you knew, the savior you were waiting for, no longer exists. You are my property now. My personal cum dump. It is all you are and all you will ever be. You will serve me…for the rest of your days. Now…come over here. I will now fuck your pussy…”

Liara did not move. Just as the Broker was about to administer a shock, she sat up. Slowly she turned to the Shadow Broker. Liara’s eyes were hollow and empty. She smiled softly at the yahg sitting at the desk. She smiled…because she didn’t know what else to do.

Liara was broken. All hope…all thought of anything beyond this room was gone. All desire other than to serve the Shadow Broker, her Master, was beyond all memory. As though to protect herself from further pain her mind had purged itself of everything but a desire to serve her Master. If she served him faithfully…she would grant her pleasure. Or at least, would not punish her.

This was her purpose now. Nothing else mattered. She _needed_ nothing else.

She sat back and spread open her pussy for her Master’s viewing pleasure. Her insides quivered in excitement as she imagined his massive member penetrating her tiny hole.

**Liara:** “Yes, Master! I will let you fuck my pussy! Thank you for blessing my unworthy hole with your magnificent cock! I am…your slave!”

And with that declaration Liara T’Soni, broken and reborn, crawled to her Master to begin her life anew…

**THE END**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Bimbo Division: The Ashley Acquisition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339308) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4)




End file.
